1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the art of electric heating units and in particular to support means for carrying insulating bushings which support open-coil electrical resistance heating elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents which teach support members for carrying insulating bushings and supporting open-coil elements for electric heating units of the same type with which this invention is concerned are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,322; 1,751,797 and 1,628,876. In the arrangement of the first two listed patents, after the strips with cutouts are placed in their final assembled position, an additional step is required to secure the two strips in their assembled relation. In the first noted patent the two pieces are not common in their construction. In the second listed patent the fastening arrangement is of the type which does not permit ready disassembly of the two strips for the replacement of an insulating bushing.
The present invention has among its aims the provision of an improved construction in which common pieces may be used for the two strips and in which intentional disengagement of the two strips may be accomplished relatively easily.